The Song Of My Love
by awarinside
Summary: Lorsque Dean le vit la première fois, c'était comme ci il avait entendu un cri de l'âme.


Bonjour ! Merci énormément des reviews laissées sur mon premier texte ! C'est extrêmement gratifiant et encourageant !

Donc voici ma seconde publication. C'est une sorte de "drabble", légèrement plus long cependant. Beaucoup plus soft d'ailleurs !

N'hésitez pas me faire part de toutes critiques, de conseils ou de tout ce que vous souhaitez !

**Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

**Remerciements: Merci à vous, les reviewers mais également à ceux de passages, si il y en a ! :D Aussi a my pain in the ass de big sister 3**

**Tags: AU; mécanique!Dean; pianiste!Cas; fluff  
**

.

.

_**The Song Of My Love**_

.

.

Il avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un début de journée merdique. Bobby, dans sa politesse légendaire, l'avait appelé en urgence, sur son jour de congé ! Alors certes, le plus vieux lui assurait qu'il lui était redevable et toutes ces merdes, et Dean ne pouvait rien lui refuser mais putain... Il avait besoin de dormir ! Il était arrivé avec des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux et un café déjà entamé dans la main. Bobby lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule, s'excusant encore. Dean ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, ce genre de problèmes arrivaient tous les jours. Il se laissa emmener dans le garage, devant la fameuse voiture ''urgente''.

Dean bûchait dessus depuis plus de deux heures quand le propriétaire c'était enfin montré. Malgrè que ce ne soit pas totalement de la faute du mec – bien que vu l'état de la bagnole, les révisions ça devait lui passer au-dessus – mais quand même, Dean méritait un peu plus de respect ! Le mec arrive, la définition parfaite du connard, pas de ''bonjour'' ni de ''merci'', juste un ''j'espère que c'est bientôt fini''. Même Bobby n'en revenait pas. Dean tenta de faire bonne figure, le garage ayant eu une période difficile, n'importe quel client était le bienvenu.

''J'y travaille, Monsieur, mais sachez que le problème vient du moteur. Il faut que je trouve les pièces, vous ne l'aurez pas avant demain.''

Le gars leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de regarder Dean de haut comme on regarde un incapable. Bobby sentit la tension monter encore plus et décida d'intervenir; tant pis si cela leur couteraîent un client.

''Écoutez, il est le professionnel. Si cela ne vous convient pas, trouvez vous un autre garage.''

L'homme ne fit que ruminer, sûrement des insultes, avant de leur tourner le dos, leur disant de faire ça rapidement. Dean était fatigué et énervé, il n'allait pas durer la journée. Le plus vieux lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lancer:

''On peut lui donner avec un jour de retard, si tu veux prendre ta journée. Je sais que tu en as besoin, ce mec est un con de toute façon.''

Pendant un instant, Dean était prêt à lui répondre que, oui, il avait vraiment besoin de ce congé et qu'il viendrait aux aurores le lendemain, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fût tout autre.

''Non, Bobby. C'est un client, le garage en a besoin, tu le sais aussi.''

Bobby baissa les yeux et ne rajouta rien. Il laissa cependant les clefs de la grande porte, comme pour dire au châtain que si il voulait partir, il ne lui dirait rien. Dean prit sa veste, et fit savoir au propriétaire qu'il partait chercher les pièces. Il comptait se rendre dans le magasin à l'entrée de la ville, celui qui vendait absolument tout. Tout. Vraiment. Et Dean détestait cet endroit, trop de monde, le bordel... Mais les prix y étaient raisonnables et avec un peu de chance, le rayon mécanique possédrait ce qu'il voulait. Avec une mauvaise foi digne des plus grands, il gara l'Impala et se dirigea vers la porte automatique.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement, quelque chose lui fit arrêter sa progression. Parmi le bruit incessant, il percevait un son. Un son bien plus mélodieux que les discussions sans fondement de la foule. Il tendit l'oreille et comprit. C'était du piano. Il resta interdit un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec force. Non mais ils avaient engagé un pianiste, quoi. Le monde est fou. Il s'empressa d'aller trouver ces fichues pièces.

Un bonne demi-heure plus tard, et au moins six rayons, il avait les pièces dans un sac et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Enfin. Quand encore une fois, il l'entendit. Le piano. Cependant le son venait de plus près. Les notes n'étaient pas douces, plutôt hargneuses, comme si elles criaient à la délivrance. Chacune des notes renchérissaient le désespoir des autres. C'était troublant et étrangement cela avait un don de catharsis. Dean se tourna, regardant la noyade de gens, cherchant si il était le seul à entendre pareille détresse.

Deux notes graves puis une douce, pour apaiser, la musique continuait et Dean se trouvait figé sur place. Comme si cette musique gérait sa vie, ses mouvements. Comme si elle lisait en lui ou quelle lui parlait. Il se rapprocha, il le fallait, et il le vit de dos. Un homme en costume devant un magnifique piano noir. Au milieu des passants, il avait l'air dans un autre monde. Ses doigts fins naviguaient, il ne relevait pas la tête, il restait cloué à son clavier et jouait. Et il était absolument fabuleux. Tous les sons semblaient avoir une signification propre, un besoin de s'exprimer, ils dénonçaient. Mais sans user de paroles.

Alors que la musique était devenue plus grave et frénétique, l'homme s'arrêta, reprit quelques notes claires et finit la chanson doucement, avec expertise. Non comme si il venait de crier au monde entier le plus bel hymne de l'âme que Dean n'ai jamais entendu. Il s'avança légèrement, ayant peur de le déranger, mais avec cette irrémédiable impression que si il ne le faisait pas, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il sortit distraitement un billet de sa poche, ne regardant même pas le montant, et arriva à côté de l'homme.

''Hum, où est-ce que je peux mettre ça ?''

L'homme sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers Dean. La dernière chose que celui-ci pensa fut "bleu". Tellement de bleu dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient légèrement sur le front et partaient dans toutes les directions, "_comme après du bon sexe_" se mit à penser malgré lui, le châtain. Le pianiste le regarda un moment, dans les yeux, ne se fatiguant pas de les cligner, avant de réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il réponde.

''Oh, je – pardon, c'est que vous êtes le premier, je ne sais pas trop.''

Il baissa ensuite le regard, gêné. Dean lui prit la main et fourra le billet à l'intérieur, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

''Eh bien, ça se mérite.''

Le brun rougit, et le remercia, lui accordant un sourire. Sourire qui fit rater un battement au mécanicien. Ils s'échangèrent leurs noms, et Dean sut dors et déjà que son nom dans la bouche de l'autre homme allait être sa perte. L'autre se présenta comment étant Castiel. Castiel... Un prénom étrange, pour une personne hors du commun.

Dean revînt voir Castiel pour ainsi dire, tous les jours. Dès fois, il ne se montrait pas, juste passait, écoutait et rentrait. Puis certaines fois, il allait voir le musicien, le complimentait une nouvelle fois sur la gamme d'émotions qu'il avait sût lui tirer. Castiel rougissait à chaque fois, tout en lui assurant qu'il n'était qu'un petit pianiste. Dean ne faisait alors que lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis vint leur premier verre. Qui se transforma en leur premier dîner. Qui se transforma en leur premier rendez-vous. Qui se conclua par un Cas, gémissant sous Dean qui ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas – arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était exquis et exceptionnel, comme lorsque Dean entendait Cas jouer du piano.

Trois ans plus tard, alors qu'il se réveillait, il se surprit à sourire face à l'homme à ses côtés, enroulé dans les couvertures. Leur couverture, dans leur lit, dans leur appartement. Il partit lui embrasser le cou, respirant la chaleur de son amant. Ce dernier émit un petit bruit entre le contentement et le ''vas te faire foutre, il est trop tôt''. Cas n'était pas du matin et ça avait le don d'amuser énormément Dean.

Il sortit du lit, allant préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors que Cas commençait finalement à bouger. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant dans le salon où trônait le piano. Ce piano. Depuis le temps, il en connaissait toutes les sonorités et avait une bouffée de fierté quand il pensait que Cas jouait pour lui, quelques fois, et rien que pour lui. Et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement le magasin, pour avoir mis Castiel sur son chemin.


End file.
